


Days Gone By

by ThinkingOutLoud94



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Les Misérables AU, Memory Loss, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingOutLoud94/pseuds/ThinkingOutLoud94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU of Les Miserables. Marius, Grantaire, Enjolras and the gang are Police Officers of the NYPD. Marius and Grantaire go to an Armed Robbery. Marius is shot and nearly beaten to death. He falls into a coma, upon waking he has little recollection of his past. He goes back to work, normal life. Then he meets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been musing over for ages. It's the first story I've written in a long long long time. Any constructive reviews welcome!

Modern AU – Does not follow story line

Background: Eponine works at the local pub, waiting tables and serving drinks to the regular police officers that come in during their lunch breaks. There was always a group that came in together, it was like their boss had thought it was funny to put all the good looking officers in a team together. There was the one who seemed to take charge, his name badge read 'Enjolras', he was blonde, tall and well defined. There was another that seemed to get drunk every break they had in the pub, always ordering a few pints and a bottle of wine. He was scruffy looking, curly brown hair with a 5 o'clock shadow on his cheeks. Grantaire, he had introduced himself to her the first time they came into the bar, leaning on the bar, hand resting on his service revolver. Then there was the one who had caught her eye as soon as he stepped into the pub. Marius. He was not as tall as Enjolras, slim shoulders, dark sandy blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. In his uniform, he looked like something out of a porno movie.

Chapter 1

*Flash Back*

“Robbery in Progress, corner of Fifth and Central, armed suspects inside.” The call came over the dispatch radio, scratchy and loud. Marius looked over to his partner for the day, Grantaire picked up the radio, holding to his mouth. “Affirmative dispatch, fleet 176 on it's way.” Marius flicked on the lights and sirens, putting his foot down onto the accelerator. The wheels spun and the patrol car surged forwards, the odometer climbing as they reached 100kph, racing through the streets of New York, weaving through the traffic. Marius swung the car around a corner onto Central St, he saw two other cars already parked outside of the bank. He slowed down, pulling his car to a stop parallel next to his Sergeant's car. His Sergeant had a loud speaker in hand, his other hand resting on his service revolver in case things went pair-shaped, Enjolras was always prepared for the worst.

Marius reached into the back seat, grabbing the two bullet-proof vests they kept in case of emergencies. He chucked one to Grantaire as he got out of the vehicle, he slid the vest over his head, clipping it in place and walked over to where Enjolras stood. Enjolra's partner and fellow Sergeant walked over to Marius, Combeferre nodded to him and Grantaire, who had finally managed to put his vest on and join his partner. “Boys, we have four members of Patron-Minette inside the bank with twelve hostages. We know they are armed and have made demands for a large sum of money and an escape route. They have threatened the lives of the hostages if these demands are not met. The Special Forces Team is on their way, but the Patron-Minette have given us thirty minutes.” He paused as his radio went off, signalling more patrol cars were on the way. “We need you two to get in the back door and see if you can disable the electricity. Get one of the MP5 machine gun's out of the trunk of the van, do not shoot to kill if you come across one of the suspects. We do not want any deaths here today Gentleman.”

Combeferre looked at both of them, eyebrows raised. “Understood Constables?” Marius nodded, glancing at his partner. This would be the first time outside of the range that they would be using a gun and confronting an armed person. Marius's heart fluttered with nerves at the thought of entering the bank with only his bullet-proof vest, a MP5 and Grantaire as back up. “Understood Sergeant. Will head over there now.” Grantaire confirmed, looking at Marius with unease. Combeferre looked up at the men in annoyance. “Get on it then. Enjolras is still trying to bargain with them until the SFT get here. You have less than thirty minutes. Move!”

 

 

Marius and Grantaire jogged over to the van where Courfeyrac stood with Joly, they were leaning against the bonnet of a patrol car, their rifles trained on the entrance of the bank. Grantaire reached into the van, pulling out a machine gun, checking the safety and handing it to Marius before pulling one out for himself. Marius checked over the gun, making sure there was a full magazine and pocketing two spares, hoping he would not need them. He looked to see if Grantaire was ready, who looked at him, nodding that he was ready to move. Marius turned and jogged down the street, heading past the bank and behind a neighbouring building, they jumped the fence and started looking for the door, that had been electronically unlocked by their surveillance team. They found the door on the lefthand side of the building, each of them stood to the side of the door. Marius raised his hand, counting to three on his fingers before pushing the door open and had his gun ready. Grantaire went through the door first, clearing the room before signalling to Marius to follow. 

 

Marius followed Grantaire into the room, sweeping it quickly, attempting to find the power box. The bank had it's own power supply, therefore when the NYPD had turned off the power, they banks back up generators had kicked in. Marius and Grantaire's job was to find those back ups. Grantaire moved into the next room to the left, moving to clear it. Marius went into the room to the right, standing next to the door, pushing it open and swinging around to clear the room. He heard the click of the hammer of a hand gun being primed. “Do not move or make a sound.” A voice said in the dark next to him. Rookie mistake. Marius made a split second decision, turning to the suspect. 

A shot rang out. Then blackness.


End file.
